


2. I can't search the galaxy with my mind

by alexi_of_carthanas



Series: Joining Forces: The Scavenger and the Smuggler Find Home [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Han Solo Lives, autistic Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexi_of_carthanas/pseuds/alexi_of_carthanas
Summary: Rey leaves the Resistance base to find Han.





	2. I can't search the galaxy with my mind

**Author's Note:**

> [FROM STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS
> 
> Han: Rey. I been thinking about bringing on some more crew, Rey. A second mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me... appreciates the Falcon.
> 
> Rey: Are you offering me a job?
> 
> Han: I wouldn't be nice to you. Doesn't pay much.
> 
> Rey: You're offering me a job.
> 
> Han: I'm thinking about it. Well?
> 
> Rey: If you were, I'd be flattered. But I have to get home.]

**REY**

Where would Han Solo go, adrift in the galaxy with only a nebulous connection to the Resistance? Rey couldn’t use the Force to parse out where he was probably countless parsecs away in the sprawling stars. She couldn’t search the galaxy with her mind. Shifted behind the controls of the ship, tinkering with them with ease. She would have to use logic. 

Finn and Poe hadn’t wanted her to go. Rey blinked. Not now. Not now. Brought the small ship, nicknamed the Shuura, to life, its vibrations humming and singing through her as much as the Force. 

A warbling noise caught her attention. Looked at the blocky, animal-like shape behind her with a toroidal head. The droid Poe had given her, out of his own collection of droids, T3-410. It hadn’t been used in years, since the time of the New Republic. 

“Hang in there, Teeball,” said Rey, as the Shuura lurched forward. 

“I cannot hang anywhere, I am not equipped with those types of limbs,” the droid warbled back in Droidspeak.

Rey remembered abruptly why she related to droids sometimes more than people. “Well, as long as you’re not flying to the other end of the ship. Can you plug into the databank and find popular smuggling routes?”

“We are looking for Han Solo, correct?” beeped the droid, plugging into the databank as requested. “I do not know if he would be flying in the most… popular smuggling routes. Was quite legendary in the day.”

Rey thought quite suddenly about how many corners he must have cut in the Kessel Run to make it in 12 parsecs.

_”This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs?”_

_“Twelve,” Han Solo corrected her.”_

How badly she needed this path. “You’re right, but we need to look at where he might be cutting edges and saving time.”

“I have come up with several popular smuggling routes in this area. I will program the coordinates for the first.”

“Please do,” said Rey, watching as the coordinates lit up on the screen. She toggled the controls and then pulled the switch; the stars elongated around her at a dizzying speed. This time away from the Resistance base, not toward it. 

 

As she sat back, she realized this might take a bit of talking to people. Wasn’t sure they’d be too enthused to tell her. Of course, she had those “Jedi mind tricks” up her sleeve - or rather, tingling through her senses. Not that she wanted to use it unless she had to. Which she had to rather a lot, just to navigate the fields of emotions and tone and body language put forth that she couldn’t read well, to soothe herself when she felt herself coming apart. 

Hours later, the ship pulled out of hyperspace, and she looked down at the planet below. The ship she was in, fortunately, was unmarked as Resistance and wouldn’t be detected as such. Of course, she was identifiable if the First Order was looking for her. 

Grabbed the spare outfits and looked at them. A hair covering, other items that resembled much less the scavenger from Jakku. Put them on. She hadn’t come up with a cover story, had she? Rey had never been good at scripting anyway, despite years of trying - winging it always seemed to come naturally. “Okay, Teeball, we’re going in for a landing.”

 

It was on the third planet that Rey and the droid gleaned some clues about where Han might be. Flipped the hair covering off briefly as she prepared to board the ship again. At first she thought it was just the breeze catching her stray hair, until her senses rippled. Almost upward, she thought. Happiness? Knew exactly who would be standing there when she turned around.


End file.
